Jean Retschitzki
Professor Jean Retschitzki was a psychologist at Freiburg University, Switzerland, before he retired on August 1, 2010. His main fields of interest are cognitive psychology, psychology of the child, and developmental psychology. He was elected President of the Swiss Society of Psychology in 1998. Retschitzki conducted research into the expertise in Awélé players in Ivory Coast in 1984, where he organized an Awélé tournaments in Kpouébo. He tried to identify the processes that differentiate expert from non-expert players focusing on the decision-making processes when choosing the best move in a given situation. He helds annual Awélé tournaments in La-Tour-de-Peilz ("Switzerland") since 2005, which are hosted by the Swiss Games Museum ("Musée Suisse du Jeu"). Retschitzki is also an avid tournament player. Tournament Results Publications Only those related to board game studies are listed. ;Retschitzki, J., Keller, B., & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: L'Influence du Matériel et du Niveau des Joueurs sur la Rétention de Configurations du Jeu d'Awélé. In: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive 1984 (4); 4: 335-361. ;Retschitzki, J., Loesch-Berger, M.-C., Gut, U. & Brülhart, M.-L.: Les Relations entre l'Evolution Cognitive et la Force au Jeu d'Awele chez les Baoules de Côte d'Ivoire (Bulletin de Recherche No 52). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Fribourg / Freiburg (Switzerland) April 1985. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Stratégies des Joueurs d’Awélé. Exposé présenté au "Eighth Biennial Meeting of ISSBD", Tours (France) July 1985. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Styles des Joueurs d'Awélé. In: Archives des Psychologies 1986 (211); 54: 307-340. ;Retschitzki, J.: L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d’Awélé (Bulletin de Recherche No 59). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Fribourg / Freiburg (Switzerland) June 1986. ;Retschitzki, J.: L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d'Awélé. In: Bureau, N. & de Saivre, D. Apprentisage et Cultures: Les Manières d'Apprendre. Colloque de Cerisy, Cerisy (France) 1987, 188-205. ;Retschitzki, J.: Evidence of Formal Thinking in Baoule Awele Players. In: Keats, D. M., Murro, D. & Mann, L. (Ed.). Heterogenity in Cross-cultural Psychology. Swets Zeitlinger, Amsterdam (Netherlands) 1989: 234-242. ;Retschitzki, J.: Stratégies des Joueurs d'Awélé. Édition L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 1990. ;Retschitzki, J.: Strategies of Expert Awele Players. In: N. Neuwahl (Ed.). Proceedings of the International Colloquium "Board Games in Academia III". Florence (Italy) 2000, 84-94. ;Retschitzki, J. & Haddad-Zubel, R. (Ed.): Step by Step: Proceedings of the 4th Colloquium - Board Games in Academia. Academic Press Fribourg, Freiburg (Switzerland) 2002. ;Retschitzki, J., de Voogt, A. J. & Gobet, F.: '' Moves in Mind: The Psychology of Board Games''. Psychology Press Ltd, Hove (England, UK) 2004. ;Retschitzki, J.: Bohnen, Kauris und Spielbretter. Varianten, Ursprung und Traditionen der Mancala-Spiele. In: U. Schädler (Ed.). Spiele der Menschheit. 5000 Jahre Kulturgeschichte der Gesellschaftsspiele. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt (Germany) 2007, 42-49. ;Retschitzki, J. & & Wicht, C.: Plaidoyer Pour l’Exploitation Didactique des Jeux de Semailles. In: Carrefours de l’Éducation 2008; 26: 147-163. External Links * Retschitzki's academic homepage (outdated and phone number no longer working) Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Retschitzki, Jean Retschitzki, Jean